Memories
by Man Of Reason
Summary: Take a trip down memory lane.


A/N: read and review please, I hope u like.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all characters and storylines belong to R.J.

Memories.

The old man sat still gazing out over the rolling waves, searching, always searching. The distant horizon glowed with the new dawn, the water sparkled in response, and the waves kept rolling in. The wind carried their spray to his face and ruffled his white hair, as refreshing now as it had been all those years ago. It was here that he came every morning, to see each new dawn as if in protest, mockingly staring at the first signs of the new day wondering why he was here when so many weren't, he knew his time was near, his days where finally drawing to a close.

The sun was higher now, beginning its graceful arch over the heavens, warmth began to replace the cold in his weary bones and once again it filled him, the overwhelming beauty of something so natural and at the same time so completely incomprehensible. This was why he came, to be filled once more with a beauty the world could not provide, a beauty the world had taken from him over and over again. This is why he came, to feel again what he had lost, to remember, all those precious memories. He lived for the memories, he had nothing else.

The sunlight shone brightly upon his face as the waves continued their relentless assault on the beach, the warmth of the sun reached deeper, into his soul, to the very core of his being and the memories came.

He had heard it said that the brightest spark lasts the shortest time, that's how he would always remember that slender short haired vixen that had endless dark pools that the creator had mistakenly made eyes. Eyes that could see further than anyone else, even if she didn't want to. He remembered the day she had arrived in Caemlyn, The moment he saw her at the door, nervous, unsure, flustered beyond belief and absolutely the best thing that had happened to him in weeks, the smile and the laugh that escaped as he swung her around the room. He remembered the sweet pain he had endured for months afterwards, how she spun his head in a way that only she could, at the time he had though it was like a top, but know he knew different, it was like a whirlpool was created within his head every time he looked into those eyes, a whirlpool that would drown him, a whirlpool that he wanted to drown him. What he would give to endure that torture again, endlessly.

He remembered the joy on her face the day she found out she was pregnant, she had broke down, crying so hard that all he could understand as he held her was something about not been able to see, been so unsure, the others knew she said but she never did, never could. He understood now. Tears of joy joined hers on his face, he cried at the memory, so sweet, so beautiful, and so pure. He remembered the birth of their child, how proud she was, how strong, how blissfully happy.

Events poured through his head, dancing with her at balls, taking her away for weeks at a time to the most beautiful places he could find, he had brought her here once, to this beach, to watch the sun rise, to watch the waves thunder in. Building a strange but beautiful life with her, a life he would never regret, not once. He remembered the day that it first hit home that she was different to the others, she was fifty, and she had started changing, so much so that it was the first time in a long time that he didn't look at her and see the girl he had swung around in his arms, but a women that was feeling her age. She had left him them, she had noticed and he had no way to hide it. It had taken him years to convince her to let him stay with her, she had lived the rest of her days with him by her side, she had not once accused him of not loving her anymore, she could not deny the truth.

The tears on his face where coming freely now, memories where what he lived off, what he lived for, good and bad. As the sun had finally cleared the horizon he remembered the day the first of his suns set. He had know it was close, had seen it coming, she had as well, the last thing she had said to him before she feel asleep from a night she wouldn't wake was, "well I see that you know I am no man" and he had replied, "you taught me well" with a small smile on his face, one she had shared. They had no need to say more, they already knew. He had watched her sleep then, watched her struggle for each breath, until she didn't struggle anymore, his world had gone darker than, a light had faded that could never be replaced, The funeral was attended by all of their close friends and their child, a small personal service. The inscription on the grave stone read: "Elmindreda Farshaw, wife, mother and honoured guest throughout the world, she gave in life and what she gave was her soul to those she loved and compassion to those in need. She will be remembered for eternity".

That inscription had seemed right somehow, though it was correct. He remembered years ago when he had been at a tavern, a gleeman had told the tale of Elmindreda Farshaw, the seer of the dragon reborn, hers was a tale of love, honour and triumph. The tale had so grown in popularity that to this day it was still a court favourite. He couldn't help but smile thought the tears, smile out over the horizon, at the rising sun, she had hated been named after Elmindreda from the legends of their time, now women named their girls Elmindreda with the hope they'll live a blissfully happy, love filled life, and everyone of those girls embraced the name completely. The only Elmindreda in the stories was min, she had replaced the woman she had been named after.

He still carried apart of her in his soul, he knew she had enjoyed the sunrise as much as he, he knew that although he could not see her he knew that she was there, by his side, wishing she could sit in his lap again and run her hands through his hair, run her love through his soul. Soon he knew, soon she would be able to do it again, but he had to live this day, live so tomorrow he could remember, he stood and once again noticed the sun reflecting off the water as it rose, reflecting of the back of the waves as they continued their eternal approach to the shore, She was putting a show on for him, and he stood and watched the sun rise as she greeted him this day, as the wind blew through his beard and hair, the wind seemed to carry her laugh to him, and the sun her warm embrace and he let it fill him until he turned and left to face his day. There was always tomorrow and if not, it still didn't matter.


End file.
